


Isaak avait un petit chaton

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: M/M, Poésie, mentions de gore, mentions de nymphomanie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de vous laisser dérouter par le format poétique, prenez au moins une seconde pour regarder de quoi il s'agit. Fufufu~ après tout, j'ai une réputation à maintenir en ce qui concerne mes oeuvres de Trinity Blood~ Pour ce qui est du poême, eh bien... Dietrich est un masochiste, que dire de plus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaak avait un petit chaton

Isaak avait un petit chaton  
Qui en le voyant faisait toujours plein de ronrons.  
Ah! comme il aimait son petit chaton  
Même s'il réclamait toujours plus de son attention.

C'est Cain-sama qui le lui avait donné,  
Il y a de cela plusieurs années,  
Parce qu'il semblait toujours s'ennuyer.  
"Tu as besoin de quelque chose à aimer,  
Et rien de mieux qu'un chaton à caresser,"  
Lui avait-il dit entre deux baisers.  
Dietrich, l'avait-il appelé.  
C'était un chaton en bonne santé,  
Si peut-être un peu frêle d'emblée,  
Aux grands yeux couleur café.

Sur ses talons, toujours il était.  
Comme une ombre, toujours il le suivait.  
Cet adorable chaton qui lui appartenait.  
Cet adorable chaton qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Des années ont passé depuis  
Et le chaton a bien grandi.  
Il venait dans sa chambre toutes les nuits  
Et ils valsaient ensemble sur le lit  
En une joyeuse cacophonie  
De gémissements et de cris.  
Le soleil levant trouvait son chaton alangui  
Souvent même un peu meurtri  
Mais toujours bien ravi  
Dans son état de léthargie.

Cependant par une nuit sombre,  
Sur leur relation vint une ombre.  
Là dans des décombres,  
Il trouva son chaton avec des hommes en grand nombre.

Ce n'était pas un combat habituel  
Qui s'engageait dans cette ruelle,  
Mais bien un tango sensuel,  
Quoique plutôt rien d'autre que sexuel,  
Auquel assistaient ses prunelles.  
Son chaton, la tête tournée vers le ciel  
N'émettait plus que des voyelles  
S'abandonnant à cet acte charnel  
Isaak revit ses priorités actuelles,  
Même s'il avait peine à croire que ce soit réel.

Il s'abattit tel un fléau.  
Sans un bruit, le premier à finir disparut aussitôt.  
Le second se trouva tiré vers le haut.  
Le suivant fut pendu avec ses boyeaux.

Bientôt ne resta plus que son chaton adorable  
Les cuisses écartées, désirable.  
"Tu viens de mettre fin à une activité fort agréable,"  
Lui intima-t-il, son mécontentement palpable.  
Isaak lui sourit: son argument était valable.  
"Mais tu t'es laissé toucher par des minables,"  
Rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux insondables.  
Son petit chaton prit un air coupable  
Ce qui le rendait franchement baisable  
Mais les raisons étaient absolument désagréables.

Le sourire d'Isaak devint sadique  
Et son chaton, soudain, pudique  
Tentait de se couvrir en émettant des phrases monosyllabiques  
Mais c'était un effort purement idyllique.

Isaak avait un petit chaton  
Qui en le voyant faisait toujours plein de ronrons.  
Ah! comme il aimait son petit chaton  
Même s'il réclamait toujours plus de son attention.  
Cette nuit-là il l'a puni de telle façon  
Que jamais plus son chaton  
N'osa même songer à une autre transgression  
De peur d'être accusé de trahison  
Et d'être torturé jusqu'à en perdre la raison.  
Ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdue et qu'il tenterait une rébellion?

Cet adorable chaton qui lui appartenait.  
Cet adorable chaton qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais.  
Car par-dessus tout ils s'aimaient.  
Car après tout c'était le jeu auquel il jouait.


End file.
